Summary of Research Infrastructure Core The RCMI Cancer Research Center aims to enhance the quality and productivity of Xavier?s basic biomedical and behavior research in the focus area of cancer and cancer-related health disparities by establishing a Research Infrastructure Core (RIC) that will have shared instrumentation, drug discovery and delivery programs, cell and molecular biology facilities, and bioinformatics services. The current core resources build on the previous three RCMI core laboratories that served Xavier investigators and helped expand the research capacity in the last decade. Based on the assessment of strengths and weaknesses in the current research portfolio of Xavier investigators, the RIC will implement new rules of prioritization, revised and improved standard operation procedures, and more effective management of core facilities including convergence of cross disciplinary expertise and cost recovery systems. The RIC will maximally benefit Xavier investigators across all health-related research areas by achieving three specific aims: Aim 1. Acquire, maintain, and operate shared analytical and bioanalytical instrumentation that will be utilized by not only the basic biomedical research projects and pilot projects to be funded by the current RCMI application, but also all Xavier investigators across a broad range of health-related research areas. The RIC will provide essential instrumental and technical support for Xavier?s biomedical research projects that rely on the availability of functioning major equipment. Aim 2. Form a faculty expertise group (FEG) to provide faculty-level expertise in research methodology, specialized laboratory techniques, statistics, bioinformatics and health informatics. The FEG will consist of senior faculty members with research expertise in experimental design and research strategy on drug discovery and formulation, cell and molecular biology, mechanistic investigations, and data processing using various bioinformatics and biostatistics tools drug discovery, drug delivery, cell and molecular biology, bioinformatics, and analytical instrumentation. Aim 3. Implement an effective cost recovery program for the Research Infrastructure Core. RIC will continue to use a fee charging system started in 2012. The FEG will oversee the charge back process and maintain account balance. The fees collected will continue to be used to partially defray the cost of consumable parts and unexpected repair costs needed for the core facilities. Additional measures will be implemented to increase cost recovery of core facilities by underwriting core staff efforts in external grant applications by Xavier investigators.